Graphene has a number of unique physicochemical properties, such as thin monolayers (e.g., 0.07 nm to 0.09 nm per layer), flexible, nearly transparent or translucent, high mechanical strength, and good thermal conductivity when compared to traditional thermal conductors. Graphene also exhibits ultrabarrier properties.